


These Eyes Were Made For Burning

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Kara/Diana [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, It's not very long, but it is kinda interesting, just a thought exercise on what would happen if they were both evil and ready to bang, nor very good, reminder that I don't write angst so there's very little in this, so give it a go if that's your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Was meant to be a sequel to These Boots Were Made For Crushing, but didn't end up that way. Dark Diana and RedK!Kara.





	These Eyes Were Made For Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grammarkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammarkid/gifts).



> Honestly, I don't know what happened here. I blame GrammarKid who posted this:
> 
> https://grammarkid.tumblr.com/post/162200407543/poppyssupergirl-write-this-for-me-pls
> 
> And then all of this happened. I dunno. I just don't know.

The city stands burning. Stands still because goddesses need a kingdom to rule, right? 

When the tanks came thundering through the streets, Kara Zor-El gave them one chance to kneel. One chance to bend to the eyes burning above them before she turned their bodies to ash. 

They fired a barrage of Kryptonite laced shells toward the sky. 

That’s when Diana, born of clay and lightning, descended upon them.

They didn’t stand a chance.

So the city stands, burning, and the screams of those who fled still echo off the glass walls of this grizzly arena. No one knows the death toll. No one knows how many were injured when Kara cut down a skyscraper 

(for only she, Kara Zor-El, could reach the stars and claim them for her own)

with eyes the same color as the veins throbbing across her face. 

She would rule this city alone if not for the ~~woman~~ goddess floating next to her. For Kara is of the sun, righteous in her burning fury. 

But Diana,

Diana is all the darkness of the night. The panther, dressed in black, melding to and fro in the shadows. A cold, cold hand of death. A specter seen before your last breath.

Kara Zor-El is proud and arrogant, she will list the ways she intends to hurt you. 

Diana of Themyscira is a warrior, proud, but never arrogant. She will look you in the eyes as her sword rips through your sinew, muscle, bone...

Kara Zor-El looks at humanity as humanity looks at ants. Diana of the Amazons looks at mankind as a doctor looks at a virus. 

There is no hesitation in their blows. They rip the ground apart, leave blood and corpses in their wake, as the monsters humanity feared them to be.

* * *

Kara rules the day. She is stronger, faster, and her laughter rings out as the sun falls across her red-veined face. 

So she throws Diana against a steel beam and rips the sword from her hand. She lays the metal (goddess-born, it is not a metal of this Earth) against Diana’s throat and traces the nipples she’s freshly freed to the heat of the day.

She’s not soft, not caring, she wants the pleasure only another super-powered being can give her. She wants to take Diana to pieces and throw her gasping body to the ground before taking her own pleasure.

Kara doesn’t linger at her breasts for long. Her nails rake down Diana’s stomach, the muscles below her skin rippling at the sensation.

“Are you going to fuck me, Sun Goddess?” Diana bites out, the challenge in her eyes. She knows how to bait arrogant gods. 

Kara leans into her, presses her back against the steel until the whole building groans around them. “Only as a ‘thank you’ for getting rid of that Kryptonite.” She slides her fingers down further, until she’s cupping Diana through her underclothes. “That would have irritated me.”

She presses her fingers around the fabric, coating them in Diana’s arousal, and Kara smirks before scoffing. “Already? Are all of you Amazons so sensitive to a stronger touch?”

“It wasn’t your touches.” Diana leans forward as best she can. Goddess above, sun-soaked Kryptonians are ridiculously strong. “It was your eyes as you burned these undeserving creatures from this planet.”

God-goading. 

Kara pulls her fingers away from Diana, smirking at the near-whimper she gets. But Diana doesn’t open her mouth to ask, doesn’t get the chance. “You’ll burn like them too.” And Kara’s eyes flame, a dull heat landing on her fingers and Diana jerks because she knows what’s coming next.

Those sun-heated fingers thrust into her, hot, so hot and Diana cries out, her hips already thrusting forward to meet Kara’s palm. 

Diana comes hard and fast, the heat of the sun between her legs and Kara’s teeth at her neck. There’s no follow through, no thumb at her clit to wind her down.

Kara just tosses her onto the tiles beneath them, hard enough to crack the fragile flooring and drive the air from Diana’s heaving lungs. She hears her sword clatter to the floor, carelessly dropped from Kara’s hand. 

She gasps but doesn’t flinch when Kara’s knees brush the sides of her face, thudding to the ground next to her. She knew this was coming, doesn’t mind at all.

After all, the sun is setting.

Kara doesn’t even bother removing the suit, just pushes her core against Diana’s mouth, grinning maniacally down at her. “Show me how you wield your tongue. I’ve seen enough of your sword for one day.”

Diana smirks, she reaches up and rips at the legs of the suit until the material gives way. Kara’s hips rock down and Diana opens her mouth to accommodate her not-yet wet center. 

She licks upwards, wrapping her tongue around Kara’s clit, and sucks until fingers curl into her hair. They pull her mouth closer so Diana grazes her teeth across Kara’s clit before sucking harder than before.

She couldn’t hear the glass and steel pop and melt above them, but she could hear Kara gasping out her pleasure. She only felt the building tremble as Kara’s thighs trembled against her. 

Diana drew her legs up, curling her abdomen to press closer to Kara. Let the Kryptonian take the brunt of the building’s collapse. Kara shifts but Diana only holds on tighter, forcing her tongue down and into Kara. Her orgasm lining her walls is slick and hot and Diana hums her appreciation as the Kryptonian princess comes again, this time to the cacophony of crumbling cement and breaking steel.

It’s dark under the rubble, Kara’s body splayed out over her, and Diana can’t breathe for the dust and debris in the scant air around them. 

Kara isn’t moving so Diana shoves her aside, the particles settling over them sticking to the arousal still coating her lips. She doesn’t mind the rubble crushing down on them, she just pushes upward until she can stand.

Pushes upwards until what remains of the building creaks away from her. She’s got hold of Kara, one hand curled into that black suit, and she drops the woman away from the pile of settling scrap metal. 

The moon is dim compared to the flames still dancing around the skyline. 

Her skyline, for Diana of Themyscira rules this city now. She hears Kara groan and smiles. She can bring the Kryptonian back. She saunters over, stretching as she goes, and bends to crouch beside her conquering partner. 

She’s halfway through ridding Kara of the non-Amazonian clothes before she hears the rolling of wheels. 

“Of course, they all know your weakness.” Diana tsks and stands, watches as the tanks and jeeps advance on her position. “But I am not like you, Kryptonian. I have no weakness.”

A green man lands ahead of the advancing military and Diana charges, there’s no point in talking. Only fists will do now.

Her blood boils and churns, these undeserving creatures and their pitiful weaponry. She curls her fingers around the man’s arm and flings him into one of the few streetlamps still standing in this area.

She feels queasy for a moment. Nauseous, like her balance is off. But she doesn’t linger on the feeling, on the fuzziness clouding her mind. She has a plague to clear off this planet. 

The dart that pierces her skin does not slow her. The explosion of artillery shells against her arms barely even stings. The crunch of metal under her hands is so satisfying she misses the voice speaking in her head.

Misses when her knees hit the asphalt. 

She frowns at the ground. Another dart bites at her neck. She is Diana, Born of Clay and Lightning, Daughter of Antipole, Strongest of the Amazons, Crusher of Humanity

_Hope of Humanity_

Her world swims before her eyes. She turns on her knees, falls to her hands, and watches a woman with short brunette hair run towards Kara Zor-El

_Danvers_

She retches the taste of smoke from her lungs and falls to her side. The moon is bright in the evening sky. Diana falls into a dreamless sleep and does not wake until the sun graces the earth again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you confused dear reader? Cause I sure as fuck am.


End file.
